


Crazy Party Effect

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake and Mindy get drunk at a party and things get crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Party Effect

Drindy

Mindy was in pain why you might ask. It is just from the six shots she did last night. 'Owwww I'm so hung over. I feel like I was put through a meat grinder. At least I'm comfortable on this nice warm…breathing pillow'. Mindy opened her eyes and saw her sworn enemy Drake Parker she did the only thing she could think of. "Aaaaaaahhhhh"!

Drake was sleeping in a black abyss when he heard a scream. He shot forward in the bed and found that his arms were around something or rather someone. He looked down and saw Mindy trying to wrangle out of his grasp. Drake shot backwards and flipped out of the bed. "What the fuck"? He felt a little draft and saw he was naked. Drake grabbed the blanket off the bed thus revealing Mindy's naked body. Being a guy he couldn't look away. 'Wow Mindy has a nice body wow fantastic tits and she's shaved. No she's Mindy'.

Mindy looked down and saw she was naked also she grabbed a pillow to shield herself. "What the hell Parker"?

He just scoffed, "How is this my fault I would never do this".

Now it was her turn to scoff, "You do this with every girl". Drake wasn't paying attention to her he just paced around the room noticing he was still at the party house. "What the fuck did I do? How could I screw her"?

She was glaring daggers at Drake, "I am right here and we didn't sleep together".

Drake looked at her like she was stupid. "We woke up together in the same bed naked what else would you call it". Mindy knew they slept together she was very sore and her ass felt like she was spanked a lot. "Drake I was drunk and then I end up here it looks like you took advantage".

Drake just searched his mind for the memories of last night.

(Flashback)

Drake had just did a shot off some girl’s body then another girl had the lime in her mouth. Mindy. They kissed through the lime and eventually went up to the room. When they got up Mindy smiled sexily at him, "I always liked you Drake your whole bad boy thing gets to me". Mindy then started to kiss him again.

(Flashback end)

Drake pointed at her, "I remember we made out and you like me".

Mindy blushed knowing she liked him but not remembering it from last night. "Come off it Drake there is no way". She looked him up and down and saw his bulge through the blanket.

(Flashback)

"Get over here Mindy, my dick needs some sucking" He said his voice deep and husky, Mindy obeys and kneels down in front of his cock, upper body lowering down so her lips could kiss the tip, she began to use her tongue to get his dick wet by licking it up and down repeatedly, after a minute of her tormenting him with her tongue Mindy kissed the tip of his raging hard on and opened her mouth to take him in, as soon as she had him in her mouth she felt his dick leak precum, not the amount of small drops it was gushing out of his cock like actual cum, she not known the taste of cum, she thought she was doing great.

Mindy continued in this vein for awhile; sucking as much as she could fit without choking, stroking what she couldn't, and swallowing the bittersweet liquid he released when necessary.

When she felt Drake jump, she knew he was getting close. The tell tale swelling a few seconds later told her that he was about to cum...and cum he did. He shot out three spurts, before he began spraying his hot cum into her mouth like a water hose.

What was more was that each of the spurts alone was more than her tiny mouth could hold so she had to swallow quickly. She never knew she could react so quickly, until she had to swallow at an insane pace just to keep up.

Mindy finally admitted that it was too much for her; preferring to just take it in the face rather than drown. She tried to back away, only to find his hand on her head; now she had no choice but to endure the best she could. Her throat muscles were worked overtime trying to take on the steady stream for nearly half a minute, before it began to wane.

When Drake finally let her go, she pulled back taking in heaping breaths of air. Not paying attention she would have noticed Drake's cock was still hard.

Drake grabbed Mindy by the hips and slammed as hard as he could into her causing her to scream in pleasure and pain from her virginity being taken away. The feeling of her velvety insides making Drake want to get even deeper into her as he possibly could.

While trying to get in deeper he lifts her up and pushes her against the bed, her breasts hitting the smooth soft sheets of the bed as he repeatedly rams her as hard as he could, loving every second of it. "So you only want me to use you like this Mindy?" he asks.

"Yes Drake. Oh Drake please harder harder harder!" Mindy screams as the pressure in her stomach is once again about to burst signaling the impending orgasm.

Drake, hearing this, more than willingly complied. After a few more minutes they both came at the same time. Mindy felt amazing feeling his hot cum in her womb. Drake was spent and cuddled with her.

(Flashback end)

Mindy just started to cry, "I can't believe I did that I'm such a slut". Drake saw her crying and was at her side, "Mindy I'm sorry about what happened".

Mindy looked up tears still falling, "You’re sorry you stole my virginity, and I was a slut. Thanks Drake Parker in one night you ruined my life". She got off the bed and started to gather her clothes.

Drake yelled, "We were both drunk and believe me when I say that I ruined your life you got drunk too".

Mindy had her hand on the door knob, "I hate you Drake Parker. I never want to see you again". Without another word she was gone leaving Drake in an empty room.

'What the fuck is wrong with me how could I have done her'? He stayed in the room for a while before heading home.

(School)

Drake didn't see Mindy all day and was glad at first he wanted to talk to her but then he remembered the sex and decided against it.

Mindy was thinking the same thing she didn't want to talk to him and avoided him to do so. She would never bring it up and neither would he so it was like it never existed.

(1 month later).

Mindy was sick she was always throwing up no matter what she ate. She also felt nauseous for a while she was broken out of her thoughts by her mother. "Mindy this is the third time today either your sick of your pregnant and-". She never finished because her daughter rushed right past her and was in the process of going to confront someone.

Drake was sitting on the couch with his brother. "Drake are you listening to me"?

Drake nodded, "Yeah something about school".

Josh glared at his step bother for not listening, "I said I am building a giant magnet so I can beat Mindy". Drake flinched at her name whenever she came up he flinched.

There was a knock at the door and Josh went to go get it since Drake wouldn't. Josh was greeted with the last person he expected. "Mindy"?

She didn't care about him and just pushed past him and saw Drake in the living room. "You"! She screamed.

Drake turned around and was greeted to Mindy someone he defiantly didn't want to see. "Why are you here"?

Mindy screamed, "I am here because I am pregnant asshole". Josh was right behind Mindy and fainted at that piece of information. Drake was no better his brain was about to explode. "Wha…what do you mean aren't you girls on the pill"?

Mindy screamed and tackled him to the ground and started to choke him. "I wasn't planning on having sex so I didn't need them".

Drake wanted to answer but found it hard when his throat was in her vice grip hands. "Wow your strong". Josh eventually pulled her off when Drake's face changed color.

Josh got in between them and turned to his enemy, "What do you mean you’re pregnant"?

Mindy tried to calm herself but was failing, "I went to a party a month ago and Drake was there we got drunk and had sex".

Josh then looked at his brother, "You hate Mindy".

Drake snapped, "Don't you think I know that. I was drunk and I have been mad at myself ever since".

Mindy snapped, "You mad I'm having your idiot child".

He yelled, "I hope it doesn't come out looking like you".

Josh then started to flail his arms back and forth, "Stop it. I don't know how this happened but your going to have to work it out". He made his way over to the stairs but made a quick comment, "And Mindy have you put on weight"?

Mindy was beyond furious, "I will kill you Josh". She then glared at Drake channeling all of her hate, "You ruined my life Drake".

"You ruined it too and can't you just get an abortion"?

She gasped, "I will not kill my child no matter what I think of you".

Drake just plopped down on the couch, "Listen Mindy from what I remember from that night you were the one telling me you liked me".

Mindy started to cry, "I thought under the right circumstances you could change or maybe even settle for one girl".

"I can change okay you were the one that didn't want to talk about that night. I wanted to talk about it okay despite popular belief I was a virgin too".

Mindy laughed, "You told me to blow you".

Drake smirked at the memory, "I didn't say that was my first bj. I just saved my virginity okay and so did you".

Mindy stopped him, "Yeah I planned on waiting till marriage and now I'm pregnant".

Drake ran his fingers through his hair, "I can't believe this is happening to me".

They sat in silence until Mindy broke it, "So what do you remember about that night"?

He shrugged, "Everything. Every feeling, every breath and your face. Mindy I can't say that night was nothing because it was amazing, but I don't know what to do".

She blushed remembering the feeling, "Drake I know you didn't want a kid but will you take responsibility"?

Drake just sighed, "I couldn't let you do it by yourself".

Mindy smiled and hugged him, "Thanks for not abandoning your kid".

Drake broke the hug and kissed her. It felt like he remembered. "Wow Mindy that felt great". She just nodded and quickly resumed kissing him.

(9 months later)

Mindy had given birth to Tara Lexi Parker. Mindy let her daughter take her fathers name.

The first two months were nothing but fighting but the third month things really got hot and heavy. It was also the time where they told each others parents. Drake's were upset but accepting while Mindy's wanted to kill him. The father kept using a chef’s knife to clean his nails. Josh was angry but got over it and even found a friend in Mindy. Megan helped Mindy keep Drake in line and helped her when Drake wasn't home.

In her seventh month Drake was signed to a record label and made lots of money putting Mindy's mind to rest about his stupid dreams.

Today was the day everything led up to and they couldn't be happier. Drake was a father and Mindy was a mother and after all of the classes Mindy made them take they were ready for anything this baby can dish out.

(Year later)

Mindy and Drake got married straight out of high school and couldn't be happier. Even Ms. Hayfer came to the wedding even gave them a gift a blender. "I still hate you and I hope you get your hand stuck in it".

Drake just sighed, "I know". The moment was broken by Crazy Steve, "Here you go". Drake opened the crappy schizophrenic wrap job to see a Dora the explorer doll. "She is my favorite but not much of an explora always asking me to help her find the barn when it's behind her". Drake and Mindy just nodded and smiled hoping he wouldn't make a scene.

Crazy Steve walked away and screamed at an old lady, "Move"!

Mindy and Drake kissed each other, "I love you". Mindy smiled, "I am so glad this turned out for the best".

Drake laughed, "I love you so much and Tara".

Mindy chuckled, "Why don't we go upstairs and get crazy". Drake grinned knowing that meant she was going to let him do what ever.

They were in the room and wasted no time in getting naked.

Once she was completely nude she jumped onto Drake, wrapping her legs around his waist she once again mashed her lips against his and started humping her pussy against his dick causing it to slide up and down her slit, hitting her clit on every thrust. Still this only made her even hornier. Forcing herself to break away from his mouth she screamed "Fuck me! Stick your dick into me and fuck me hard!"

Grinning he released her ass with one hand and used it to line up his cock, dropping her onto him, forcing her body to completely engulf him. Putting his hands on her ass cheeks he bounced her up and down his shaft as she moaned like a whore.

"Whose wife are you?" Drake asked lifting his head up from the nipple he had be sucking on.

"Yours!" she moaned.

"And who am I Wife?"

"Drake's!"

"That's right wife." He said with a smile as she continued to impale herself on his hard shaft driving them both closer to orgasm.

"You're a good little wife baby. Now cum for your husband, spill your juices all over my big cock like the slut that you are."

"Yes." And with that Mindy's pussy clamped down on his cock to almost painful levels, she could feel him cum into her once, twice three times before he stopped.

"You've were very good."

Panting she replied "Thank you."

"I want to try something". She nodded so he ordered "Now get on your hands and knees ok?" Nodding she dropped to her knees and then got into position.

Seeing that she was ready Drake dropped to his knees behind her, extending one hand he used it to scoop up some of their mixed fluids using his index finger to push it into her asshole making her yelp at the unfamiliar sensation.

"What are you doing?" she asked scared turning her head around to look.

"Turn back around Mindy, or I'll spank you as well."

Obeying she turned back around closing her eyes in an effort to block out whatever he was going to do to her. Using his finger to lightly probe her ass he continued to lube her up as he lined his cock up with her pussy so that he could get it as wet as possible. Feeling his dick slide back into her pussy Mindy moaned out in pleasure thinking that maybe this punishment wouldn't be so bad. However she was soon disappointed when his cock left her pussy and began to push into her asshole. "No! What are you doing?" She yelped.

"I'm going to fuck you in the ass Mindy, and while I want you to say thank you for fucking my tight ass Drake. Go ahead Mindy thank me for fucking your tight little ass. Tell me how much you love it. And make it convincing otherwise I'll punish you."

Feeling him push the tip of his cock into her ass she felt that her ass was tearing slightly before crying out "Thank you for fucking my tight ass, Drake!" Grinning in pleasure at how her ass squeezed him pushed all the way in until his balls were lying against her pussy. Gritting her teeth against the pain, tears poured down her face as she felt her ass violated time and time again. When she finally got used to the pain she once again thanked him.

Before long however her body betrayed her again as her pussy began to leak more fluids, becoming used to and even enjoying the feeling of her bowels being full. Soon she was once more moaning like a common street whore thrusting her hips back to make him go farther up his balls now smacking audibly against her pussy splashing her juices all over them.

She screamed like a wanton slut, no longer caring that her husband had fucked her in every available hole, taking all of her virginities. What was more she loved it, had she been in her right mind she would have hated it but she couldn't bring herself to care, her body was being abused, used like a sex toy and she loved it.

Drake groaned slamming into it harder and harder. Feeling his orgasm approaching he reached down to play with her clit, wanting her to cum before he did so as to feel her ass clamping down on him.

With the added pleasure Mindy moaned and groaned even loader, rapidly growing closer to her orgasm which almost too soon crashed over her causing her to scream as she felt him join her, his cum shooting into her ass. Her strength lastingly long enough for her to stay up long enough for him to finish cumming before she fell to the ground his cock sliding out of her causing his cum to pool on the ground beneath her.

"You're such a good little wife Mindy." He said as he laid down behind her his hand cupping her breast. "But you should rest now. I have big plans for our honeymoon."

End

Love Drindy hope you guys like it. I know the ending was rough but hey they wanted to wait till marriage to lose their virginities and that was as close as they were going to get. Also if it was a little rough I like a Dom drake and a sub Mindy.


End file.
